Germany's Anthem Of The Angels
by Pikori Delurio
Summary: A certain German and Italian are at war together, will they make it out alive? GerIta


_**White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead**_

_** Days go on forever  
I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I**_

The war had been raging on for what seemed like years. Germany sat huddled in the corner of an abandoned house, Italy lay quiet by him. The house's residents had fled long ago, escaping the cold brutality of the ever-expanding battlefield. A small porcelain doll lay in the middle of the floor, It's face had been stained with mud and dust, and it's once perfectly combed hair, curled into thick locks of honey brown, was now matted and frizzed with neglect. A blue tea dress, edged with gold lace was in tatters around the doll's small body. Italy allowed his eyes to travel from the rain splattered window to the sad remnants of the once beautiful doll. After a few moment's pause, the small, battle-weary Italian slowly lifted the doll and cradled it in his arms. Germany too tore his eyes away from the window and settled his gaze on the doll

"Who do-a you think this belonged to, captain..?" Italy said in a weary, soft voice, using his thumb to try to wipe some of the dirt off of the doll's face.

"A little girl, Ich suppose..." Germany replied, turning his eyes back to the window. "Can you remember how long it's been, Italia..?" Italy held the doll close to his chest and closed his eyes.

"I-a can't think of the last time we played football together... Or the last time we-a saw our fratelli*..." Germany sighed deeply, choosing not to say anything else. He had forgotten how long they'd been on the battlefield as well. Here, days seemed like months, and months seemed like years. After what seemed like hours, Italy spoke up, causing Germany to jump. "I'm glad I still have you, captain..." Germany felt his heart pick up pace slightly as his cheeks grew warm.

"I'm... I'm glad I still have you too, Italia..."

_**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye**_

Italy turned to Germany, as if to say something else to him, but before he could even open his mouth, the door of the small house burst open. Countless soldiers ran in, pointing their guns at the two men huddled in the corner. Italy and Germany instinctively put their arms in the air. They were surrounded, and any sudden movement would mean a barrage of bullets coming straight for them. A man dressed in a Russian war uniform took a step forward, sending a cold gaze down to the two of them.

"Come vith us, Da?" The man spoke in broken English. Germany slowly turned his head to look at the small, shivering Italian, still pressed into his side. Italy returned his gaze, tears glistening in his eyes, before standing slowly. The man jerked Germany up by his shoulder. Two burly soldiers, faces covered by scarves, shoved the muzzle of their guns into the two's backs, forcing them to walk forward.

Germany and Italy had been walking with the soldiers for what seemed like hours, through driving rain and deep snow, before finally reaching the Russian's base and being thrown into a makeshift cell. The man stood at the entrance, a small smirk crossing his face.

"Both of you vill stay. Meals once a day, bread and water. You are not permitted to leave cell, you will not be freed." With a small chuckle, he shut the door. Germany turned to look at Italy. Italy was in the corner of the cell, his knees brought up to his chest. Germany crawled over slowly and lifted his chin. He got a glimpse of Italy's eyes, which were dull and bloodshot, before he lowered his head into his knees again.

_**Cold light above us  
Hope fills the heart  
And fades away  
Skin white as winter  
As the sky returns to grey**_

_**Days go on forever  
But I have not left your side  
We can chase the dark together  
If you go then so will I**_

17 days, 17 days they'd been captured as prisoners of war. Germany had kept count by adding a pebble to the corner of the cell where they curled up together for warmth. Both Germany and Italy had lost a lot of weight, their ribs could easily be seen through their skin, their eyes were sunken and dark. Italy crawled feebly towards Germany, who was melting snow from a tiny, barred window to drink.

"G... Germany I'm cold again..." Italy whispered, shivering. Germany quickly drank some of the now melted snow, and gave some to Italy before curling up against him.

"I'm sorry, Italia..." Germany sighed, pushing the small man's nose into his chest. However, Italy continued shivering, and over time, his shivering became more violent. "Italia? Italia are you okay? Italia talk to me!" Germany began to panic. Italy's skin had started to become a bluish colour, and he could feel the small man's breathing and heartbeat slowing drastically. "ITALIA TALK TO ME GOD DAMNIT, NEIN!" Italy could only raise his eyes to look into the German's.

"S...So.. Cold..." Italy whimpered, his grip on Germany's coat loosening. Germany tightened his grip on the boy, shaking him. "C..Captain, where are we?" Italy's voice was growing more paniced, his eyes widening in shock as he began to scream. "CAPTAIN, WHERE ARE WE?!" Germany paniced also, holding Italy's face close to his own.

"Italia calm down! It's going to be alvight, you're going to be okay!" Italy's panicing began to slow again, his movements becoming slow and laboured. Germany watched in horror as Italy lay his head inside his coat, closing his eyes.

"Captain... Where are we..?" Germany bit his lip and thought, his eyes growing warm with tears.

"Ve're... Ve're at home Italy... You're at my house... In zhe bed, ve just finished playing football and making pasta together..." Germany used all his energy to make his voice as strong and calm as possible, even as the tears began streaming down his face. A small smile slowly spread it's way across Italy's face.

"Captain... I'm... I'm so happy... That... That... That I.. I-a still... Have... You..." Germany could take it no longer, he lowered his head, sobbing quietly.

"I'm so happy zhat I had you too, Italia..." Italy's mouth formed a silent "ve" before his head slumped to the side.

"And... And.. Ich.. Ich liebe dich..."**

_**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
Then say the last goodbye**_

_**You're dead alive**_

_**There is nothing left of you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
I keep holding onto you  
But I can't bring you back to life  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye  
Sing the anthem of the angels**_

_*Fratelli - Italian for 'brothers'  
**Ich liebe dich - German for 'I love you'_

_I created nothing but the fanfiction  
All characters belong to Hidekazu Himeruya, Creator of 'Hetalia, Axis Powers'  
Song lyrics are taken from "Anthem Of The Angels" By Breaking Benjamin_

_Listen To The Song_

_Visit My DeviantArt Page!_


End file.
